Jack Landors
Jack Landors is the former S.P.D. Red Ranger who would later get retired. Character History S.P.D. A former street thief alongside his best friend Elizabeth Delgado (Z), Jack volunteered to become the Red B-Squad Ranger in order to save Z's life as well as those of the other Rangers and took over as team leader, to the ire of Sky Tate. At first, he took his position as team leader very lightly, but has since proven himself to be a very capable leader, albeit one who often clashes with the chain of command. He formed a slightly uneasy but respect-based relationship with Sky, taking tactical suggestions from him in the field and helping him deal with his issues regarding Mirloc and his father by offering Sky his morpher to bring Mirloc in. After his encounter with the volunteer Ally Samuels, he realized that, while he liked being a Ranger, what he really wanted to do was go back to helping people on the streets. The conflict of these two interests led to him nearly botching the mission against Delex. Following the destruction of the Magnificence and the containment of Gruumm, Jack left S.P.D. to work with Ally full-time and Sky took his place. Despite his casual attitude, he loathes having to say goodbye and left S.P.D. without telling the rest of B-Squad. Despite this, they remain close. While unmorphed, his genetic power enables him to become intangible and pass through any object. As the Red Ranger, he has exclusive access to a Battlizer, but the loophole of this rule lies in whoever wields his morpher. He wields twin magnum-like blasters and is an impressive sharpshooter. His uniform sports the number 1. Jack doesn't know when he was born. Syd, however, offered to share her birthday with him. Super Megaforce Jack returned with his fellow S.P.D. Rangers as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. It is presumed that he traveled from a time when he is still the S.P.D Red Ranger. Special genetic trait Phase shifting: Jack's genetic ability allows him to phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical attacks. S.P.D. Red Ranger - S.W.A.T. Mode= Zords *S.W.A.T. Flyer 1 Arsenal *Delta Morpher *Delta Blasters Combo Mode **Delta Blasters *Delta Enforcer - Battlizer= - Sonic Mode= Arsenal *Magna Morpher **S.P.D. Battlizer ***Sonic Mode }} }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the S.P.D. Rangers in their fight with Cybax. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the S.P.D. Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. - Dino Charger= The S.P.D. Red Ranger represents the B-Squad Rangers for the S.P.D. Dino Charger that was released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. This Charger was paired with the Lost Galaxy Dino Charger. }} Notes *Jack's actor, Brandon Jay McLaren was approached to reprise the role of Jack for the Operation Overdrive episode Once a Ranger, but declined due the involvement of his ex-girlfriend, Emma Lahana (Dino Thunder's Kira Ford). As a result, Matt Austin's Bridge became the next S.P.D. Red Ranger. *He is the first Red Ranger to appear in only 1 season, and never seen or mentioned after his season. **Cole Evans also appear in only 1 season, but he was mentioned after that in "Legacy of Power". *From 2005 through 2008, the S.P.D. Red Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at the Disney-MGM Studios (now Disney's Hollywood Studios). The Parade has since been replaced with another performance, but the S.P.D. Red Ranger is still available for pictures and autographs. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers S.P.D., Jack is voiced by Ryuuji Sainei, the actor for his Sentai counterpart, Banban Akaza (DekaRed). *He is the first Red Ranger to have a battlizer that is a re-colored version of that season's Sixth Ranger's morpher. *His voice actor in the Super Megaforce video game (Patrick Seitz) also voices Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also Category:PR Team Leaders Category:S.P.D. Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Red Ranger Category:SPD Rangers Category:B-Squad Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Leaders who step down